Work IT ouT
by Rikku1
Summary: Typical High School drama!! Staring our favorite boys and girls! Please R&R TBxMU..HYxRP.. and others... NON-YAOI


Work It ouT  
  
A/N: I don't own Gundam Wing, I do own my own characters (don't worry they wont have a big part). This is just like your typical high school teen flick movie. I have to make outfits for all of them! (ugh) Midii and Trowa are my favorite people so most of the story will have them in it.  
  
This story stars Midii Une and Trowa Barton, you're typical high school football captain and cheerleading captain. (I'm neither, lol) Don't flame me about cheerleaders either, my best friend is one and she's not like the typical stereotype at all.  
  
Many things in this story will reflect stuff that's happened to me in my life, and other people that I know. I'm not going to show them as happy go lucky either, they will be like the rest of us and deal with the problems that WE all deal with, despite what the world says about us..... Thanks, R&R constructive criticism, please.  
  
****  
  
"Since when have you been going out with Dorothy?" Duo asked as he sat in the front seat next to Quatre in his Lincoln Navigator.  
  
"For about 2 months now, we meet this summer," Quatre replied turning into Trowa's driveway, when he parked the car and blew the horn.  
  
"How did you guys meet? I mean a chick that hot just doesn't show up in your life," Duo said and Trowa got in the back seat of the car.  
  
"Dorothy and I got in a car accident, she hit me, and then we just kind of hooked up!" Quatre said as he backed out of the driveway and started off to school.  
  
"You're seriously going out with Dorothy!? I hate that bitch," Trowa said as he fixed his shirt, he wore a dark blue turtleneck sweater and light blue jeans.  
  
"HEY! I happen to like her a lot, she's really sweet once you get to know her," Quatre said, he wore khaki pants, a white shirt, with a black short- sleeved vest over it.  
  
"Yah Trowa you cant say anything, I've never seen you with a girl before. All you care about is football," Duo said, he wore a red Hurley t-shirt and dark blue jeans.  
  
******  
  
"An arranged marriage? That's priceless," Midii replied as she looked in her mirror applying more light pink gloss to her lips.  
  
"To Wufei Chang!!! Can you believe it! Its the year 150 A.C. (sorry, don't know) This shit doesn't happen anymore!" Merian said as she brushed her hair, "Watch the road Midii!!!"  
  
"O geeze, I almost took out Hildes mailbox," Midii giggled, she was wearing light blue jeans, with a stretchy, baby blue 1/3 shirt.  
  
Just then Hilde cam running out of the front door of her red, ranch style house. She was wearing light blue jeans and a tight black shirt, with pockets on each breast and a cut in the middle.  
  
"OMG Hildes not wearing sweat pants and a sweat shirt!!!" Merian shrieked from the car, as she got out to let Hilde in the back of Midii's 2-door White Honda Civic.  
  
"And you! Looking mighty hot there Merian!" Hilde said as she hugged Merian, who was wearing black pants and a red and white shirt with Asian designs on it.  
  
***** Heero and Wufei walked to school together in complete silence. Heero wore loose, dark blue jean and a dark green shirt. Wufei wore medium colored blue jeans, with a white tank top under a dark blue jacket with two white striped on each side, and in the back with white letters "Nataku" was embroidered.  
  
***  
  
"Relena you look like a slut!" Millardo yelled as they chased each other around the kitchen.  
  
"She does not!" Noin joined in as she drank her frappicino.  
  
Relena was wearing light purple pants with a white long sleeved top that has little rhine stones around the neck.  
  
"Your just soo over protective of me!" Relena said as she packed her backpack with a yogurt.  
  
Just then Dorothy came into the house, she was wearing a light pink 1/3 length shirt, with dark blue jeans. She lived next door to Relena and they had been friends since they were about 13.  
  
"Are they fighting again?" Dorothy asked, as she sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Ok that's ENOUGH!" Noin pounded on the table, "Were going to be late! Lets go!" She said as she grabbed Millardos car keys and headed out to door to start his black Ford Explorer up.  
  
*****  
  
"GEEZE WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE!!!" Hilde screamed as Midii turned into the parking lot, without touching her foot on the break.  
  
"I am a very good driver!" Midii insisted as she pulled into a parking spot.  
  
"She went to 'Little India' school of driving," Merian said as she got out of the car and helped Hilde out of the back seat.  
  
"HEY!" Duo yelled in the car at Quatre causing him to make a sudden stop.  
  
"What?!" Quatre turned around in shock.  
  
"That's the girl from the mall, Hilde!" he said pointing to a group of 3 young girls.  
  
"Oh my God, that's all. I thought I hit someone," Quatre said relived but at the same time a little pissed off.  
  
"Maybe we should hit you Duo," Trowa replied, taking a glance at the three girls, "The one in the black is her right?"  
  
"Yah that's her!" Duo said as he got out of the car, "Come on you guys, she's got hot friends!"  
  
****  
  
"Hey Hilde!" Duo said as he ran up a flight of stairs chasing after her.  
  
"Oh hey Duo," she said as she stopped and turned around. They hugged for a brief moment.  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Midii, and Merian just stood there looking at each other, waiting to be introduced. All Quatre wanted to do was to go and find Dorothy. Midii and Merian were standing arm in arm whispering to each other.  
  
"Hey are you guys lesbians!?!?!" Duo asked as she spotted Midii and Merian linking arms.  
  
"No!" Merian shrieked as she shook her head, "we were just talking about how cute we think your friends are."  
  
"Oh, how silly of me!" Duo said acting prepyish. "I'm Duo, and this is Trowa and Quatre," Duo said introducing everyone.  
  
"I'm Hilde, and this is Midii and Merian," Hilde said as they all shook hands.  
  
The unusual silence took over and Quatre, who was clamming to need to find his girlfriend, broke it.  
  
"I'll walk you to class Hilde," Duo suggested hoping to get a date from her. Hilde giggled and they linked arms and walked down the hallway.  
  
"Okayy then, its off to health class we go," Merian said as she and Midii walked off in the same direction of Duo and Hilde.  
  
"In room D233?" Trowa asked as he put his hand on Midii's shoulder to grab her attention.  
  
"Yes, with me, too," Wufei said as he suddenly came into the picture.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Merian asked putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"Last time I checked this was a PUBLIC school," he replied, "What are you guys doing with Trowa?"  
  
"We just met. You guys know each other?" Midii asked.  
  
"Yah, old friends," Wufei said as he grabbed Merians hand and started walking off.  
  
"What are you doing?!' Merian said trying to pry her hand from his grip.  
  
"If were going to be married, we might as well try to get along," he said, adjusting his shirt, "and besides, I don't know that you and Miss Une will actually go to class, and my wife will not be a retard."  
  
The two continued down the hallway fighting and arguing the entire way. Midii and Trowa just followed behind them in silence. The made flirty glances at each other the entire way to health.  
  
*****  
  
"Please take your seats!! That was the bell!!" Mrs. Walker commanded. She was a middle-aged woman, about 45, with dark brown hair and a small frame.  
  
Merian sat next to Wufei, who insisted that they sit in the front of the room for a better education. Dorothy and Quatre sat at the table next to them, Heero sat by Relena, the two have had secret crushes on each other since Freshman year, and now even in their Junior year, neither one of them had done a thing about it. Midii and Hilde sat together in front of Duo and Trowa.  
  
"Welcome to senior year health. Let me start of by introducing myself, I am Mrs. Walker. This year we will learn about, drinking, smoking, drugs and sex," she said as she grabbed a stack of textbooks and passed them out.  
  
"Four things I cant get enough of!" Duo said a bit to loudly, causing the class to giggle.  
  
"Too bad you don't get any," Heero replied coldly. A bunch of 'Ooooo's' were send through out the class. Duo just sunk down into his chair and shut up.  
  
"Okay, then, considering this is the first day, I'll let you guys have the rest of the period to yourselves," Mrs. Walker said.  
  
"Soo Midii where are you going next?" Hilde asked, "I have trig."  
  
"French 7-8, honors," Midii said proudly.  
  
"Too bad you speak it naturally," Dorothy said sarcastically. Midii smiled and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Soo Hilde, you wanna do something later on, maybe after school?" Duo asked packing his things in his backpack.  
  
"I can't do anything after school, I have volleyball," Hilde said disappointed, "Maybe Friday night."  
  
"No way! You play volleyball? So do Relena and I," Dorothy shrieked with excitement.  
  
"I wish I would have done volleyball, I'm doing cheerleading with Midii," Merian said, "Just 2 months ago I would never have done it, but hey, its not so bad."  
  
"Heero's our basketball player, Trowa and Duo really go for football, Tro's the quarterback, Wufei... he doesn't play school sports, too many weaklings, and I play baseball," Quatre said as he looked up at the clock and stood up and grabbed Dorothy's hand, ready to leave.  
  
"Hey Duo, why don't you throw a party on Friday, after the game," Relena suggested, as an opportunity to get closer to Heero.  
  
"Yah it's not like your parents give a shit," Wufei added sarcastically.  
  
"Start spreading the word," Duo said as the bell rang, and everyone headed off to his or her next class.  
  
*******  
  
"Heero, you got a thing for Relena?" Duo asked as they walked to P.E.  
  
"Everyone knows that! He's had one on her since freshman year," Duo said, "But come on think about it, she's the mayors daughter and your dad's a military personnel, how the hell does that work? It doesn't."  
  
"I think that onna's into you," Wufei said as they walked into the locker room.  
  
"Hey!! You're getting married to Merian?! Damn.. she's soo hott," Duo said as he grabbed his crotch.  
  
"Hildes and idiot for wanting to go out for you," Heero said as he pulled his shirt over his head..'Did he really have no chance with Relena?'  
  
*********  
  
"See Trowa, Dorothy isn't bad at all," Quatre whispered to him in Trigonometry.  
  
"I see," Trowa said scribbling down things on his notebook, his mind was somewhere else.  
  
"You still have stars in your eyes." Quatre said as he laughed at Trowa.  
  
"Stars from what?" he asked.  
  
"Midii Une, she's on hot chick. But she's super and chicks that hot know that. She's out of reach. even for you.."  
  
"I wouldn't say that.." A voice interrupted.  
  
"Oh hi. um. Hilde," Quatre said, hoping that was her name.  
  
"I mean honestly its picture perfect, the captain of the football team and the captain of the cheerleading squad," she said as a plan was beginning to form in her mind, "Lemme talk to her.."  
  
******  
  
"Relena, I'm telling you.. Yuy is the most emotionless person in the whole state!!! How could you fall for him?" Dorothy whispered to Relena during study hall, "For crying out loud you've never spoken to him!"  
  
"But there's something about those eyes." Relena said as dreamed on.. "I can't explain it."  
  
"I can.. Your and idiot," Dorothy said biting on her pen.  
  
"I promise, if nothing happens with us at Duo's party I swear I'll stop my Heero obsession," Relena told Dorothy.. Now something definitely had to happen!  
  
A/N: HAHAHA! The 90201 dramas to come.. so evil.. I know there wasn't a lot of Midii and Trowa in this one but.. ehhhh just you wait..  
  
Next time!! 


End file.
